<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gods and lovers by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393966">Gods and lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN'>LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Derek Hale as Ares, Greek gods, Isaac Lahey as Hermes, Jackson Whittemore as Afrodita, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Peter Hale as Hades, Sheriff Stilinski as Poseidon, Stiles Stilinski as Eros, Talia Hale as Zeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Mitología, pero no voy a ambientar ninguna historia, solo voy a escoger los dioses que más se me parecen a los personajes de Teen Wolf. Aquí, las familias de Teen Wolf no existen, nadie es familia de nadie para hacer las cosas menos liosas, ya que todos sabemos que los dioses del olimpo se lían unos con otros. </p><p>Peter como Hades: Dios del inframundo y de los muertos.</p><p>Stiles como Apolo: Dios de la luz, de las artes, de la medicina y de la música.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles está suspirando con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, tumbado en un trozo de suave hierba en mitad Olimpo que no es común ver. El Dios hace que el sol brille un poco más cálidamente y se prepara para una buena siesta hasta que se siente observado. Con el ceño fruncido, se sienta y busca quien altera su descanso, no viendo a nada o nadie.</p><p>—¡Stiles! —Exclama Isaac y aparece sobrevolando al Dios del sol antes de aterrizar a su lado. —Talia requiere de tus servicios, te está esperando junto a Noah.</p><p>Stiles frunce los labios y gime cuando se levanta del suelo dónde iba a dormir su siesta. Sigue al mensajero de los dioses hasta donde se reúnen los tres grandes del Olimpo, aunque Stiles nunca ha sabido porqué siguen llamándose así si el Dios del Inframundo está, bueno, está en el Inframundo y se niega a ir al Olimpo.</p><p>—Stiles, gracias por venir. —Dice Talia con una sonrisa amable que hace sospechar tremendamente al Dios del Sol, cuando Talia sonríe así significa o nueva descendencia o una nueva guerra, pero si Derek no está en la sala, lo último es poco probable. —Esperemos a que Noah llegue, ambos queremos hablar contigo.</p><p>Stiles asiente y, gracias a los dioses, já, Noah aparece rápidamente, dejando su tridente lejos de Stiles para prevenir accidentes, de nuevo, y lanza una mirada a Talia antes de volver hacia Stiles y saludarlo correctamente.</p><p>—Te hemos hecho llamar porque tenemos una misión para ti. —Dice Talia y Noah asiente en acuerdo. Stiles quiere salir corriendo ante eso, pero como buen Dios, se queda y espera a ver que tienen que decir. —Últimamente hemos sentido a nuestro hermano un poco decaído, por lo que vamos a mandarte al Inframundo durante un tiempo para que hagas compañía a Peter.</p><p>¿Inframundo? Piensa Stiles con el ceño fruncido. —Eso está oscuro, no hay sol, no hay luz, no hay música, no hay cosas lindas. Hay… Muerte. —Dice Stiles estremeciéndose, pero Talia le envía una mirada severa y Stiles suspira antes de asentir.</p><p>—Eres el Dios de la Luz, si está oscuro, algo se te ocurrirá. —Dice Noah de forma dura antes de hacer una señal detrás de Stiles, e Isaac aparece y le ofrece la mano a Stiles. —Isaac te llevará al Inframundo.</p><p>—¿Ahora? —Pregunta Stiles sorprendido. —¿Tan rápido?</p><p>Como respuesta, Stiles es enviado directamente al Inframundo, siendo dejado solo por Isaac rápidamente. El Dios del Sol se estremece al ver tanta oscuridad y deja que una pequeña bola de luz aparezca en su palma, luego la guía por los alrededores y grita al ver al enorme perro de tres cabezas.</p><p>—Así lo asustas más. —Gruñe el Dios del Inframundo de la nada, y Stiles se estremece, pues es el único que no ha conocido antes. Peter acaricia una de las cabezas con cariño. —¿Quién eres y qué haces en mis dominios?</p><p>—Stiles, Dios del Sol, de la luz, de la medicina, de la…</p><p>—Si, un dios enviado por Talia y Noah, ¿no es así? —Interrumpe Peter, y Stiles asiente. —Bien, ya te puedes ir.</p><p>—Por si no lo sabes, la única forma de entrar o salir de aquí es con Isaac, y tiene órdenes de dejarme aquí un tiempo porque según ellos, estás decaído y me necesitas. —Dice Stiles frunciendo el ceño ante la asquerosa actitud de Peter.</p><p>Al estar todo tan oscuro, Stiles solo ha visto de Peter la mano que acariciaba al gran can, pero cuando se abre una enorme puerta que deja ver un pequeño pero hermoso sitio para vivir, Stiles jadea al ver al Dios de la Muerte, quien bien podría competir contra Jackson y ganaría de sobra.</p><p>—¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar donde las almas en pena absorben tu calidez, pequeño dios? —Pregunta Peter, y Stiles sale corriendo tras el increíble Dios de la muerta hacia el interior. La puerta se cierra tras ellos, y Stiles no puede evitar mirar todo lo que hay a su alrededor hasta ver que Peter tiene un montón de libros. —Puedes leer lo que quieras.</p><p>—¿No me vas a echar? —Pregunta Stiles temeroso, pasando la mano por un arpa antigua y rota. —Talia siempre habla de lo poco amigable que eres con los demás dioses y mortales.</p><p>—Bueno, mi querida hermana solo quiere mandar sobre todo y todos, no sabe nada de mí o de lo que hago. —Dice Peter y luego se queda mirando fijamente al joven Dios del Sol. —¿Y qué has hecho para que te envíen aquí?</p><p>—¿Cómo que qué he hecho? —Pregunta Stiles confundido y se sienta junto a Peter en el gran sillón donde el Dios de la Muerte se come unas uvas. —No he hecho nada malo que yo sepa.</p><p>Peter lo mira unos segundos y luego acaricia la mejilla de Stiles con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora lo que importa es que eres todo mío, pequeño rayo de luz. —Murmura Peter antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios contra el cuello de Stiles. —Vamos a descubrir que le pasa al Sol estando encerrado en el Inframundo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cuidado: menciones explícitas de violencia y agresión</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles está corriendo por los pasillos enrevesados del Inframundo tal y como Peter le dijo que lo hiciera. El Dios del Sol no sabía que los dioses podían sangrar, pero su estómago dice lo contrario, aparentemente.</p><p>¿Por qué está sangrando? La Diosa de la Venganza se ha vuelto loca y está intentando acabar con todos los dioses del Olimpo. La cosa es preocupante, pues Stiles sabe que mucho de los dioses ya han caído, y ha tenido que dejar a Peter luchar con Kate.</p><p>Stiles no puede correr más, y se acurruca en una esquina oscura tras haber absorbido toda la luz que hay a sus alrededores para pasar desapercibido.</p><p>El Dios del Sol está llorando, tapándose la boca cuando escucha el grito de dolor de Peter, y solo espera a que esté bien. Stiles no puede vivir sin él, no puede vivir sin su otra mitad.</p><p>—Uno menos. —Dice la voz melosa y empalagosa de Kate demasiado cerca de Stiles. El Dios del Sol intenta no sollozar de forma audible. Peter no puede estar muerto. Peter está vivo. Peter vendrá a salvarlo. Stiles no sabe pelear, es el Dios del Sol, él solo sabe dar calidez a los demás. —¿Stiles dónde estás?</p><p>Stiles aprieta más fuerte su mano contra su mano y ahoga un grito de horror al ver lo que Kate tiene en la mano. Una cuerda de la que cuelgan las distintas cabezas de diversos dioses. Stiles quiere vomitar al ver a Allison, Scott, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Talia, Noah y, oh, dios mío, a Peter.</p><p>Peter está muerto.</p><p>Stiles no puede ser el único Dios del Olimpo que queda, es imposible. Está soñando. Si, es eso. Peter no está muerto. Peter está sentado en la sala leyendo un libro esperando por él para acariciar su cabello.</p><p>—Stiles… —Canturrea Kate y de un momento a otro, la Diosa de la Venganza agarra del cuello a Stiles y lo empuja contra la oscura pared. —Te tengo. ¿Quieres darle un beso de despedida a tu querido Dios del Inframundo?</p><p>Kate hace el amago de acercar la cabeza cortada de Peter hacia Stiles, y el Dios del Sol no puede evitar gritar e inclinarse hacia la derecha para vomitar. De repente, Stiles siente la espada sagrada que una vez fue del Dios de la Guerra clavándose en su pecho, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se desvanecen.</p><p>—Adiós, querido Dios del Sol. —Escucha Stiles contra su oído antes de morir en los oscuros pasillos del Inframundo, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla mientras ve los ojos muertos de Peter frente a él.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Stiles se despierta de golpe y piensa seriamente en estampar la alarma contra la pared o no, pero antes de decidirse, la puerta de su cuarto se abre y su padre entra tomándose un café, vistiendo como un civil.</p><p>—No me digas que hoy es la estúpida barbacoa de la policía. —Suspira Stiles y escucha el ruido ofendido de su padre. —¿Puedo no ir?</p><p>—Tienes que venir, he invitado a la manada Hale como un puente entre el mundo sobrenatural y la policía. Vístete sin parecer… Tú. —Dice el Sheriff y es ahora Stiles quien está ofendido, pero se ducha, se viste y baja al jardín trasero donde hay un montón de policías vistiendo normal y bebiéndose su peso en cervezas. Pero Stiles lo ignora todo mientras observa al hombre que está al lado de la Alpha Hale.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Stiles, mirando esos ojos como si los hubiera visto antes. El hombre frente a él parece pensar lo mismo, porque acaricia su mejilla y sonríe.</p><p>—Peter Hale. —Responde Peter y sonríe. —Tu debes de ser Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>